A rustle in the wind
by Shade of Tear
Summary: Un magnétisme brut émanait de sa haute silhouette tandis que dans les profondeurs de son regard gris cristallin, ne brillait rien d'autre qu'un détachement légèrement arrogant.
1. Chapter 1

_I – Mourir de vivre sans toi_

_C'était un soir comme les autres. _ _La lune était pleine, parfaitement circulaire. L'astre seul aurait suffit à éclairer le quai__, dernière étape avant l'arrivée au château. La nuit commençait à caresser les contours du château, déposant au sommet des tours leurs comètes dorées. Succèdant à cette immensité noire, s'accumulait sur la plate forme lluminée les élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Les nouveaux écoliers étaient facilement reconnaissables, à leurs regards légèrement apeurés, leurs manières maladroites, et la gêne qui transparaissait sur leurs joues porcelaines. __Contrastant avec ces jeunes élèves, suivaient ceux pour qui cet endroit était habituel. Comme l'arrivée dans un deuxième foyer. __T__ous affichaient un visage grave, mêlé de craintes et de peur, mais aussi d'espoirs et d'assurance. _

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini avant de tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noir s qu'une froide nuit d'hiver porta son attention sur le ciel. La peine et le vide qu'il ressentait étaient si profonds, alors pourquoi les étoiles continuaient-elles à briller autant ? Pourquoi les Ténèbres ne se refermaient pas sur lui , enfin, pour respecter son deuil et mettre fin à son agonie ? Il avait frôlé si souvent la mort, que le simple fait de respirer lui semblait presque encore iréel. Respirer. Vivre. Tout simplement exister._

_" - SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS ! "_

_Les yeux émeraude d' Harry Potter se rouvrirent. Ces yeux avaient la couleur d'une prairie sauvage bercée par la lumière d'un soir d'été, mais l'éclat perçant de la douleur avait remplacé celui de la sérénité et de l'euphorie. L'ensemble de son visage parlait pour son vécu. On imaginait sans peine un jeune homme séduisant, d'à présent presque 16 ans. Sous ses beaux yeux s'étiraient des cernes, preuve d'un manque de sommeil et d'un stress qui ne faisait qu'accroître. Sa bouche était parfaitement dessinée, quoique tombante, comme brisée par une absence de sourire. _

_Sirius pourtant ne réaparaissait pas._

_Hermione leva une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur son ami. Le reflet de son parrain y était, aussi clair , aussi limpide que dans le courant sauvage de l'eau, aussi gracieux que les ondulations des flots. Elle savait que Harry avait conscience qu'elle le regardait, refusant de la fixer à son tour. __Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, actionnant une mécanique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien __depuis quelques mois. L'amitié qu'elle ressentait s'alliait à la peine de son compagnon, entraînant en elle une vague d'émotion dans laquelle elle refusait de se noyer, comme le faisait son ami, désormais seul face à ses larmes. _

_- Il était seul, face à cette vérité assimilée depuis longtemps, depuis cet été, où il avait été la marionnette de personnes qui l'avait manipulé, et surtout auquelles il avait été aveugle. Il avait passé 2 mois seul, isolé du monde qui poursuivait sa course, qu'il n'était plus apte à gagner. Trop faible, trop detesté, jamais aimé, trop detestable, jamais aimable, à cela se résumait la vie, dont il ne voulait plus. Son sourire était un rictus, son rire une mélodie trop rare. _

_Il avait maigri, et sa seule présence n'imposait plus le respect qu'il exigeait autrefois. Il semblait craindre d'être suivi, ce dont il ne doutait plus à présent. Il n'avait jamais été seul._

_Ses cheveux blonds dissimulaient avec peine les cernes noires qui gachaient la pâleur de ses traits, et assombrissaient ses yeux gris clairs. Son visage était crispé, ses dents constament serrées, et pour ceux qui le connaissait, sa silhouette s'était voûtée. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais semblé aussi peu arrogant._

_Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Le décor était pour le moins surprenant. Les couverts, d'or et d'argent, symbole d'espoir brillaient sur les tables. Le plafond magique quant à lui, s'ammoncelait de nuages tous plus noirs que les autres, qui formaient une montagne de despespoir. Pour certains il représentait l'avenir, pour d'autre le renouvellement du passé._

_[...]_

_Les bruits de couverts cessèrent, les conversations s'estompèrent. Dans un cliquetis métallique, chacun reposa fourchette et verre, et pivota pour faire face à la table des professeurs, dont le siège central était désormais vide. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence ne se faisait jamais attendre. Les cierges allumés magiquement, tenant au-dessus des têtes des élèves semblaient même respecter ce mutisme, leurs flammes ayant cessé de se balancer au rythme des sons._

_" - Le repas touche à sa fin, et je profite du fait que nous soyons tous réunis en ce même lieu pour faire une annonce importante. Un long discours serait inutile, il me faut donc me réusmer à 2 mots : entente et coopération. Nul n'est pas sans ignorer que les temps ont changé et que la tension n'en est que plus forte, plus vive. J'attends, et j'exige de vous, que vous mettiez un terme à ces enfantillages qui régissent la vie des élèves dans ce château. Mettons en commun pratiques et capacités intellectuelles, afin d'en faire un tout qui sera à l'image de la grandeur qui se renferme en chacun de nous. A l'image des préfets, seront désignés 1 élève par maison, qui, ensemble, je l'espère montrerons à tous combien l'entente est un bien précieux. _

_Dès à présent, je vous autorise à me traiter de menteur ; j'ai prononcé bien plus que 2 mots, et je serai heureux si vous en avez retenu la moitié. Maintenant tous au lit. "_

_[...]_

_" - Très bien, je pourrai effectuer ce que vous attendez de nous, avec Luna._

_Pas si vite Miss Granger, je n'avais pas fini._

_Bien professeur._

_Dans l'objectif de réussir au mieux les missions qui vous seront confiées plus tard, et données en temps voulu, la parité exige que des couples soient formés de façon à ce qu'il y ait un homme et une femme. "_

_Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle redoutait profondément la suite, et gardait ses lèvres bien serrées pour éviter de hurler à l'annonce de ce nom si détesté ..._

_" -Mr Malefoy vous pourriez peut-être cesser de regarder Miss Granger et vous concentrer sur ce que le professeur Dumbledore a à vous dire, " le reprit sèchement le professeur McGonagall._

_La Gryffondor eu beaucoup de peine à ne pas se décrocher la machoire, lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy détourner vivement le regard, pour regarder McGonagall, sans une once de honte ou de représailles dans le regard. La rouge et or baissa les yeux, de peur de lire quelque chose qui la blesserait si elle venait à croiser le regard du Serpentard. Les questions fusaient, des hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres se courraient après. Elle entendit brièvement Dumbledore leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, et que d'autres informations leur seraient communiquées en temps voulu. Le professeur de métamorphose voulait dire quelques mots en privé à Justin Finch-Fletchley, et que les 3 autres étaient libres de partir._

_" - A quoi penses-tu que ces " missions "vont nous mener Hermione ?_

_Dumbledore est un homme brillant, j'ai des doutes que quelques secondes de réflexion puisse t'apporter une bonne réponse Annah ... Qui sait ce qu'il nous reserve ? Peut-être pourrait-ce être amusant, éducatif et distrayant._

_Je vous laisse, ma salle commune ne se situe pas sur votre chemin. _

_Bonne nuit Annah, répondit Hermione, seule à lui répondre. "_

_" Ma première nuit au chateau depuis deux longs mois se termine avec Malefoy ... Formidable. "_

_Malefoy n'avait pas desseré les dents, et la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie que le contraire n'arrive. C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'arrivée au carrefour où ils allaient se séparer, qu'elle ne se retourna pas, ignorant son condisciple. C'est donc tout aussi naturellement qu'elle cria, lorsqu'elle sortit un étau serrer son poignet. Le cri venait de naître sur ses lèvres lorsque la seconde main de Draco l'empêcha de se dissiper dans tout le chateau._

_" - Ce ne sera pas amusant Granger ; éducatif j'en conviens, mais amusant ... Les contes de fées c'est fini Granger. "_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, et colla ses lèvres à son oreille. Le bruit de sa respiration n'incommandait pas Hermione, à son grand étonnement il lui semblait aussi apaisant, réconfortant que le ronronnement d'un chat. _

_" - Mais grâce à toi, je pourrai peut-être rendre ça ... Comment as-tu dit ?! Distrayant. Oh oui je vais jouer Granger, jouer de toi, jouer avec toi ... "_

_Tétanisée, la Gryffondor ne put prononcer un mot, ni esquiver un geste. Piteusement, elle le regarda tourner les talons et disparaître dans l'obscurité dans laquelle son esprit était désormais plongée._


	2. II La haine est un jeu

Je vous remercie pour ses deux premières revues, qui m'ont donné envie de continuer ! Les premières revues de ma vie :')

Dans l'espoir que ce chapitre vous plaise, et au plaisir de vous retrouver pour un nouveau !

_II La haine est un jeu ..._

_Les rayons du soleil ondoyaient sur les eux calmes du lac de Poudlard. Des myriades de diamants couleur gemme cavalaient les uns après les autres, couvrant la masse profonde d'un manteau émeraude, rendant les eaux chantoyantes, une mélodie pour les yeux, en harmonie avec la douceur rougeâtre qui émanait du ciel. _

_Voilà ce qu'aurait pu apprécier les élèves de l'école , s'ils n'étaient pas, en ce qui concerne les Serpentards et les Griffondors, en cours de métamorphose. _

_" - Attends voir ... Redis moi ça ?! _

_Ron, si tu pouvais être un peu attentif, tu saurais que le professeur McGonagall nous as demandé de transformer ces souris en ..._

_Non mais pas ça Hermione, tu sais bien ! Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'as dit dans son bureau ?_

_Et bien, il a réuni un élève de chaque maison, pour les informer de futures tâches à accomplir._

_Quoi donc ?_

_Je ne sais pas Harry._

_Qui est avec toi ? Tu nous as dit qu'il y avait 2 garçons et 2 filles, qui sont-ils ?_

_Et bien ..._

_Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Etait-il utile de mettre ses amis au courant, pour qu'ils se fassent du souci avant l'heure ? Elle imaginait sans peine la réaction de ses compagnons, entre un Ron furieux et jaloux, et un Harry qui retrouverait sa passivité après que son regard ait brillé de colère. Serait-ce suffisant pour le sortir de sa transe ?_

_" - Il y a Malefoy ... lâcha t'elle_

_Quoi ?_

_C'est hors de question, " lui ditHarry, fixant Hermione dans les yeux. Le ton de sa voix était impétueux, ce n'était ni une question ni une affirmation ; c'était un ordre. _

_Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme avait déjà détourné le regard, et se reconcentrait sur la souris, qu'ils auraient dû depuis quelques minutes transformer en hérisson._

_" - Harry, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix ... Je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec lui !_

_Tu pouvais choisir de refuser, répliqua t'il._

_Mais enfin, non, tu sais très bien que non ! Me voyais-tu dire non au directeur ? Et puis, qui dis que je serais avec le serpent ?_

_Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Hermione. _

_Non je n'en sais rien Harry ! Tu es une ombre Harry, une ombre que l'on voit défiler le long d'un mur un soir, que l'on ne peut attraper ni comprendre ! Tu es l'ombre de ta pensée, l'ombre d'un fantôme, et je ...._

_Miss Granger, lorsque vous aurez fini de bavarder avec vos camarades, vous pourriez peut-être vous atteler à la tâche que je vous ai promptement confié. "_

_La Griffondor déglutit. Les regards étaient fixés sur elle, et elle n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant, celle d'être une Animagus et n'être qu'une souris aussi petite que celle sur son bureau._

_Elle entendit un rire, un rire que l'on tentait d"etouffer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière et apperçut un Malefoy complètement hilare, essayant manifestement d'imiter une certaine Griffondor en train de crier sur quelqu'un, puis de se faire reprendre par un professeur. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le professeur de Métamorphose, qui impitoyablement la fixait de son regard sévère. La rouge et or toussota, pour se donner une légère contenance, et murmura, la formule, à peine audible pour elle :_

_Erizo_

_Chacun put voir la souris d Hermione se mettre en position foetale, puit pousser un couinnement qui se perdit dans les exclamations des jeunes filles aux alentours. Le spectacle n'était pas très agréable à voir ; des petites piques semblaient pousser de sous la peau du rongeur, d"une blancheur immaculée, son corps s'allongea, son dos s'arrondit, et sa couleur changea. Sa queue se retracta et une sorte de fourrure brune sembla envelopper l'animal. Les piques semblèrent se stabiliser à quelques centimètres au dessus de la peau, son corps s'amincit et l'animal releva la tête. _

_" - Et bien, Miss Granger, voici un hérisson tout à fait convaincant. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, sachez que j'aurai sans scrupules enlevé des points à Griffondor. Bien vous autres, je vous conseille de prendre exemple sur cette transformation. "_

_Dix minutes passèrent, et chaque élève avait plus ou moins réussi sa transformation. Certains animaux avaient une physionomie d'hérisson, mais demeuraient toujours blancs, tandis qu'à d'autres il manquait plusieurs piques. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à Seamus, qui était le dernier à effectuer cette métamorphose._

_Tout alla très vite. Le Griffondor leva sa baguette un peu trop haut, prononça un mot de trop, et il y eut une forte explosion. Il semblait que la pauvre bête ai été réduit à rien, et que sous la violence du choc, ce qui se situait près d'elle se soit fait brutalement éjecté de sa place ; il sembla qu'un objet pointu alla se loger dans l'oeil de Crabbe, qui poussa un cri avant de lamentablement s'écraser sur sa table, envoyant ainsi un Malefoy par terre. La détonation se prolongea et une étincelle se déposa sur une feuille de papier, gagnant l'intégralité des feuilles au sol. Les élèves se déplaçaient en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était une catastrophe, et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Le professeur leva sa baguette, et aussi soudainement que le feu avait pris, il s'arrêta. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards étaient trempés, et le sol était inondé. Leurs chaussures avaient pris l'eau et elle leur arrivait à la cheville. Curieusement il n'y avait plus de bruit. Chacun était tourné vers la sous-directrice, qui semblait passablement énervée. Le désordre était largement visible, chaises et tables renversées, feuilles trempées et en morceaux, tableaux brisés, rien n'était en place._

_Hermione soupira, ce qui rendit celui du professeur de métamorphose inaudible. Toutefois celle-ci gardait son calme, et affichait un air décidé, determiné, celui qu'elle prenait généralement pour administrer une sanction. _

_" - Inutile de s'énerver, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de règler tout cela. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy ... Oh et cessez donc de vous tenir ainsi le bras, il ne va pas tomber que diable ! Vous aurez pire comme blessure de guerre ! Bien ... Voici le moment d'apporter votre contribution. Ayant chacun des responsabilités envers la tâche que vous a confié le Professeur Dumbledore, _

_vous allez désigner un élève de chaque maison pour me nettoyer tout ça. Vous choisirez un élève de la maison adverse._

_Le responsable de tout ça n'a qu'à le faire lui-même. C'est Seamus !_

_Miss Granger ?_

_Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qu'aucun ne compris. C'était tellement facile ... Il était sa proie, il n'avait pas réfléchi ; elle l'avait fait._

_" - Malefoy se chargera de l'aider. "_

_Le sourire de jubilation du concerné s'affaissa. Il semblait haïr sa propre bêtise plutôt que la jeune fille. _

_" - Parfait. Pour ne pas rater le reste de vos cours dans la journéee, je vous attendrai ce soir à 18h précise Messieurs. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. "_

_Ron laissa échapper une exclamation, mêlant exaltation et soulagement. Il félicita Hermione, et pour lui signifier toute son admiration, lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. La Griffondor en eut le souffle court, et se sentit partir en avant. Il n'y avait rien pour la rattraper. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage, se prépara au choc, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille. Elle se sentit redresser, et remise sur pied._

_" - Harry ... Merci "_

_Le silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme ne la regardait pas, et ses gestes étaient rapides, pressés, brutaux. Il descendit les escaliers avec Ron, qui n'avait rien suivi de la scène. _

_Il était litéralement fou de rage. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ?! Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ?! Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait été trop sûr de lui, trop ... lui-même. Ca allait changer, oui il devait changer s'il voulait gagner – ce qu'il ferait -._

_" - Haha bravo Hermione, c'était brillant ! " _

_Il la vit alors basculer, il crut qu'elle allait tomber lorsque Potter surgit de nulle part. Il le maudit une nouvelle fois, d'être là, toujours là pour les autres. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber un peu ? - Dans tous les sens du terme -._

_Un air d'incompréhension passa sur son visage pâle. Elle l'avait remercié, il était parti. Saint Potter le rebelle ? Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris le pourquoi du comment, ceci l'emplit de joie. Il avait peut-être perdu une heure ou deux de son temps aujourd'hui, mais Granger semblait avoir perdu bien plus. Il sourit, narquoisement, froidement._

_Le jeu avait commencé. _

_Granger 1 – Malefoy 1._


	3. Alors jouons

Chapitre III

... Alors jouons

Le silence était total dans les dortoirs de la Tour Griffondor. Le soleil commençait à peine à caresser les contours de l'imposant château, et si l'on regardait dehors, on apercevait les gouttes de rosée que la matinée avait déposée sur les feuillages environnants à Poudlard. Hermione senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez, mais elle mit cela sur le compte d'un léger vent qui s'infiltrait par les fentes de la fenêtre. Enfoncée dans sa torpeur, elle entendit néanmoins un petit bruit. Si elle avait été assez réveillé, elle aurait froncé les sourcils. Elle soupira. Le vent ne miaulait pas, pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire de le nourrir. Alors, difficilement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Le ciel était encore légèrement rose, signe que le soleil venait seulement de succéder à la lune. Mais qu'importe, puisque le chat avait décidé que ce début de journée ne serait pas celui d'une grasse matinée pour sa maîtresse.

La rouge et or se leva difficilement et attrapa sa serviette de bain. L'eau chaude ne fit que lui rendre sa torpeur, mais une claque phsychique sembla lui redonner son aplomb. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, et après les avoir coiffés, descendit dans la salle commune. Sur place ne demeuraient que 3 élèves de dernière année qui révisaient déjà leurs ASPICS. Hermione les regarda, assez fière, s'imaginant bientot à leur place, travaillant aussi assidument.

Après avoir nourri la bête, elle descendit dans les couloirs endormis de Poudlard ; un dimanche à 7h30, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle croisa toutefois Luna à un escalier de la Grande Salle, mais n'osa pas lui adresser la parole puisqu'elle semblait profondément endormie, déambulant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle se servit un maigre repas tout en ne faisant pas attention à son environnement, puisqu'elle était la seule Gryfondor debout. Les évenements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire ; l'explosition, sa chute, son rattrapage par Harry ... Harry !

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter autant de froideur dans son regard et ses gestes ? Etait-ce lui qui devenait fou de penser ainsi à son parrain ? Autant de questions dont elle voulait rapidement trouver la solution.

Hermione se leva de table et avança tête basse. Elle semblait fascinée par le mouvement de ses pieds, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui balayer les cheveux. Elle eut un court instant de panique, quand elle entendit le rire moqueur du pire fantôme qui soit. Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'un puissant souffle lui souleva l'arrière de la tête, lui plaçant les cheveux au dessus de la tête en une espère de boule informe. Elle cria en sentant l'électricité lui traverser ses mèches brunes, et tourna les talons en courant.

Elle retourna rapidement dans la salle commune, en ne croisant, à son grand soulagement, aucun élève d'aucune maison. Elle re-lava ses cheveux, et constata qu'ils commençaient à s'aplatir. De peur du résultat, elle se les sécha à l'aide d'un sort, tournant le dos au miroir.

Lorsqu'elle fut convaincut que personne ne voulait rentrer et que la porte était bien fermée, elle se retourna.

Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia

Ses cheveux avaient en effet retrouvés leur forme initiale, mais la couleur elle, avait disparue. Totalement. Ses mèches brunes avaient fait place à une horrible coloration blanche, qui débutait aux racines jusqu'aux pointes.

Les dents d'Hermione s'entrechoquaient et elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il fallait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se promener dans les couloirs comme ça. 1H s'était écoulée, la moitié du chateau était levée. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

En rasant les murs et rabatant sa robe sur ses cheveux, elle arriva devant la porte de la chmabre de Harry et Ron. Elle tourna silencieusement la poignée de la porte et constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas reveillés. Elle avança jusqu'à la malle du brun, et prononça silencieusement la formule qui ouvrit la valise et fit valser les affaires au dessus.

" La voilà ! " jubila t'elle.

La cape d'invisibilité lui atterit dans la main et Hermione rangea tout le bazar. Avec la même prudence, elle sortit du dortoir et se mit sous la cape.

" Harry me tuera si je ne lui ramène pas avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. "

Avec facilité elle arriva à l'infirmerie, et s'assura d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle redevint alors visible et ouvrit la porte en entier.

" Ma chère enfant, il n'y a rien que je ne peux faire ...

Quoi ? Je suis condamné à garder ... ça ?

... Avec ce que j'ai à disposition.

Mais comment?

Le maléfice de Peeves a atteint plus que ton épyderme ; il a modifié son capital génétique, il a infiltré ton ADN. Il te faut une potion particulière, personnelle.

Non ... Dites moi que vous pouvez la faire sans l'aide du professeur Rogue, pitié !

Je suis désolée ... Je sais qu'il est reveillé, je vais le faire appeler. Reposez vous, vous avez une petite mine. "

Hermione gémit. Le pire restait à venir ...

Et elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le vivre. 15Mn plus tard l'ignoble professeur ouvrit magistralement les portes de l'infirmerie.

" Je viens constater les dégats ... Je suis au courant de votre situation Miss Granger ; et etonné que vous ne m'ayez pas déjà proposé un protocole quant à la préparation de la potion ... Le blanchissement de vos cheveux aurait-il atteint votre soi-disant brillant cerveau ? "

La rouge et or préféra ne pas répliquer. Il n'avait pas le droit de la rabaisser ainsi, mais elle y survivrait.

Rogue lui adressa un efroyable sourire avant de se tourner vers Mme Pomfresh.

" J'aurai besoin de 1h ou 2 pour préparer la potion, et j'aurai besoin d'aide ... Granger, il va me falloir l'un de vos cheveux avant ... enfin quand ils étaient .. différents. "

Trouver un cheveu n'avait pas été très difficile. Il lui avait suffit d'aller les chercher sur sa brosse, lors du premier coiffage. Se rendre dans la salle de bain avait été plus complexe, puisque qu'il y avait du monde dans les couloirs, et la cape ne devait pas tomber.

Elle arriva devant la porte du cachot dans lequel Rogue lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle entendit des voix et conclut qu'il avait déjà commencé la préparation.

Elle retira la cape et poussa la porte;

Un éclat de verre brisé accueillit son entrée. Un verre à pied était désormais au sol, brisé, ayant été laché par la main de Malefoy. Sa bouche formait une bulle d'étonnement, mais elle se referma rapidement et laissa place à une série de dents d'un blanc immaculé, dessinant un sourire cruel. Le professeur des potions n'avait rien râté de la scène, et semblait particulièrement satisfait de son petit " arrangement ".

Hermione fermait et refermait la bouche sans décider s'il vallait mieux partir en hurlant ou faire face. Elle opta pour la seconde solution, releva la tête et s'avança. Elle plaça son cheveu sur une petite tablette et attendit. Elle n'osait toutefois pas lever la tête vers Malefoy, et préféra regarder Rogue, qui remuait la préparation.

Elle entendait les tentatives de Drago pour ne pas éclater de rire et ainsi éviter de se couper un bout du doigt qui tenait l'un des ingrédients. Mais il retrouva vite son sérieux,.

Une demie heure de silence plus tard, Hermione lança son cheveu dans le chaudron qui émit une petite fumée or.

Voyant qu'aucun des hommes ne bougeaient pas, elle prit une louche et versa de la potion dans un gobelet. Elle jeta un regard un peu inquiet vers son professeur et se décida à boire d'un trait le liquide or.

" Mais enfin Hermione, je me suis fait du souci ! Où étais-tu ? Aucune des filles ne t'avaient vu avant que tu n'apparaisses à .. 12h30 ! Ça ne te ressemble pas.

J'étais ...

A la bibliothèque, ne dis plus rien. Tu seras toute pardonnée si tu m'aides pour le prochain devoir de potion " lança Ron dans un éclat de rire.

Hermione se força à sourire. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à retourner tous ses cheveux, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était resté blanc. A son grand soulagement, ils étaient à nouveau aussi bruns que 2 jours avant. Au moins Rogue ne l'avait pas empoisonné.

" - Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Harry et moi on a entrainement. On te laisse Hermione, on se voit ce soir ! "

Et lui et Harry sortièrent de la Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le parc. Elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, il lui fallait donc prendre l'air.

" Alors Granger, tu n'as plus peur de te prendre un pot de peinture sur la tête ? Attention, Rogue a jeté ce qui restait de la potion ... "

La Gryffondor se retourna et aperçut Malefoy négligement appuyé au mur, les bras croisés. Il prit appuit sur sa jambe et se redressa, faisant ondoyer sa robe et rouler les muscles de ses bras.

" L'histoire ne s'est pas, pour l'instant, pas ébruité ... ça ne t'étonne pas ? "

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul

" - Tu ne comptes quand même pas raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Enfin, il se pourrait que je laisse passer quelques bribes d'informations, et qui sait, on pourrait verser du Veritaserum dans mon verre et alors je ...

Non ! Personne ne te croierai !

Tu crois ? Même avec cette photo ?

Il lui tendit un cliché en couleur où on la voyait ouvrir la porte, et manifester sa grande surprise.

Je ne te dirai pas qui m'a dit que ça serait interessant d'essayer avant que tu n'arrives ...

Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de montrer cette photo ?

Une chose, Granger

Je t'écoute.

Je veux la cape de Potter. La cape d'invisibilité.

La cape ? Pourquoi ?

Ne pose pas de question. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai besoin. Je te laisse 2heures. N'oublie pas.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et rangea la photo bien en évidence dans sa poche.

Un point de plus, Malefoy.


	4. Effet de surprise

Chapitre IV

Effet de surprise

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse, je ne gère pas encore trop le site ^^ Je n'ai aucune idée de comment répondre à vos reviews :/**

**Mais sachez qu'elles me font très plaisir et m'encouragent :)**

**Ce chapitre est court, mais un deuxième arrive dans la soirée, promis !**

**En parti pour ma longue absence, me rattraper un peu ...**

" - Je te laisse 2 heures Granger. "

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait vu pire en terme d'humiliation, comme la fois où des dents de castor lui avaient poussé jusqu'au col. Mais là, elle avait le sentiment que c'était différent. Le souvenir était visuel et éphemère, dans 10 ans tout le monde aurait oublié. Alors que là, Malefoy avait une trace matérielle, et qui durerait. Elle survivrait surement à la propagation de sa mésaventure, mais elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que ce cliché soit encore présent 30 ans plus tard, pour que tout le monde le garde en mémoire.

Hermione était toujours immobile dans le couloir. Elle réfléchissait intensement, et ne se souciait guère des gens qui la dévisageaient et murmuraient à voix basse lorsqu'ils lui tournait le dos. Il lui semblait avoir inscrit sur le front : " Regardez-moi je suis étrange "

Dans sa robe de sorcière, la cape formait une boule à peine perceptible. Elle la sentait brulante, comme si on la marquait au fer chaud, qui lui atteignait la peau.

Que faire lorsque l'on ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête d'une personne ? Qui plus est son pire ennemi. Et encore plus lorsque la situation concernait indirectement un de ses meilleurs amis. Il lui semblait que les évènements s'accumulaient de façon à rendre les choses plus difficiles et encore moins résolvables.

Elle se redressa brusquement. Il lui fallait résonner autrement. Ces idées ne l'avaient mené à rien, elle devait changer de cap. Elle avait l'impression de brusquement se reveiller. Elle marcha à grand pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et s'assit à une table. Pour ne pas paraître folle seule à réfléchir, elle fit voler jusqu'à elle un quelconque grimoire. Elle ouvrit le livre. La rouge et or se focalisa sur un mot qu'elle ne voyait même pas, et repensait déjà à Malefoy. Il s'attendait certainement à ce que, par fierté de Gryfondor, elle refuse de lui donner la cape, et assume les conséquences. Elle sourit. Elle allait produire l'effet inverse ; le surprendre. Au lieu d'assumer les conséquences de son refus, elle affronterait ceux de son accord.

" - Hermione ... "

Une voix la fit relever la tête. Les boucles or de Luna lui chatouillèrent alors le visage, car leur propriétaire s'était inclinée vers la table.

" - Je ne savais pas que ce genre de lecture t'interessait ! " Sourit-elle.

La Gryfondor referma le livre et regarda le titre du livre.

" - Amour entre un sorcier et un sorcier : réalité ou sortilège, s'horrifia t'elle

Tu sais, papa et moi pensons que, peut importe la raison, les gens peuvent vivre comme ils le désirent, et ...

Hum Luna, je n'ai pas fini le livre, j'aimerai n'avoir aucune version extérieure avant de me faire ma propre opinion, mentit-elle.

D'accord. J'aimerai beaucoup en parler avec toi après.

Surement. Un jour peut-être, se força t'elle à sourire.

Elle inclina à nouveau la tête, et sentit le regard de la Serdaigle peser sur sa nuque.

Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque cette dernière prit la parole la première.

" - Au fait, Dumbledore veut nous voir dans 1h dans son bureau. Il ne t'a pas vu au repas, alors il m'a chargé de te prévenir.

Oh ! Et j'ai failli rater ça ! Merci Luna. Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Depuis une heure

" - Et cela fait une heure que Malefoy m'a fait cet ultimatum ... Il savait ce qu'il faisait."

Merci encore Luna. J'ai encore quelques recherches à faire, je te rejoindrai là-bas. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore j'imagine ?

C'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Ainsi Malefoy savait ce qu'il faisait, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle referma honteusement le livre et le renvoya à sa place. Elle remonta lentement dans la tour de Gryfondor. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en avance, car elle risquait de se retrouver seul à seul avec le Serpentard.

Elle trouva sous son lit une pile de vêtements, et se mit à la ranger, pliant et dépliant conscieusement jeans, pull, short.

Cette tache l'occupa le temps qu'il fallait, et elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur, faisant le vide dans son esprit. La cape était pliée et tenait dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, celle-ci venait juste de s'ouvrir devant Luna, Justin et Drago. Elle n'aurait donc pas à subir trop longtemps la présence du serpent.

" - Bonjour jeunes gens, enfin à ceux que je n'ai pas vu. " Il inclina légèrement la tête vers Hermione.

" - Si je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour une raison anodine. En effet, les professeurs et moi avons senti une concentration de magie importante et non habituelle dans le chateau. Aucun évènement ne laisse présager qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, mais pour éviter tout risque d'accident, je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement vigilants. Si quelque chose vous paraît suspect, faites le immédiatement parvenir à l'un des professeurs. Et je vous demande de ne pas parler de l'affaire à vos camarades. Seuls vous êtes au courant. "

Le directeur regarda tour à tour ses élèves, les fixant de ses grands yeux bleus perçants. Le cri seul du phoenix venait troubler le silence dans la salle.

Apparement satisfait, le professeur Dumbledore les congédia, avec son habituel sourire franc. La porte se referma sur les élèves, et une autre s'ouvrit, au dessus de Dumbledore. Une longue silhouette descendit les escaliers, sa robe noire ondulant sur les marches. La personne ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix traînante :

" - Pensez-vous réellement monsieur qu'il était necessaire de les en informer ?

Naturellement Severus.

Ne craignez-vous pas ...

J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je suis certain que ça le forcera à accélerer le processus, à le faire se montrer. "


	5. Les fumées prédisent l'avenir

Chapitre V

Les fumées prédisent l'avenir

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait donné à Malefoy ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait attiré dans un coin sombre après que tous furent sortis, indifférents à ce qui se passait dans le bureau du Directeur. Oh elle avait bien vu un éclair dans les yeux de son ennemi. De surprise ou de contentement, elle n'en saurai jamais rien. Elle avait gardé la tête haute et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tandis qu'il examinait le vêtement. Il n'y avait visiblement découvert aucune supercherie puisqu'il avait sorti de sa poche la photo d'Hermione-la-Blanche. Elle l'avait attrapé avec une petite moue dédaigneuse pour la froisser avant de la mettre en sureté dans sa poche.

Elle était à nouveau seule dans le couloir. Elle l'était beaucoup trop à son gout, en ce moment.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps ; la journée avait été plus que longue. Il lui semblait être déjà le soir alors qu'il n'était que 18H00. Elle pensa à ses amis et espéra que leur entrainement c'était bien passé. Peut-etre qu'elle pourrait parler à Ginny à son retour. Mais pas de ça. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il l'avait, enfin. La cape d'invisibilité, elle était à lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de son plan. Elle était un élément capital, tout autant que la sottise de la Miss je-sais-tout. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle était si naïve ; mais il devait toutefois avouer qu'elle avait fait preuve de cran, puisque ses yeux trahissaient le secret. Elle n'avait rien dit à Potter. Tant mieux. Personne de devait savoir, ou tout serait à recommencer. Et il n'avait pas de plan B. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait vite se rendre dans sa salle.

[...]

Il transpirait abondament. La sueur perlait sur son front d'ocre, et ses cheveux collaient à son visage, ne laissant rien voir d'autre que sa bouche entre-ouverte et haletante. Cela faisait plusieures heures que Drago Malefoy s'affairait, ne faisant rien d'autre que déplacer des objets, en laver d'autres, soulevant d'énormes recueils de formules. La scène aurait été horrifiante pour quiconque serait arrivé à l'instant. Mais il savait, on ne pouvait pas le voir.

A chaque grimoire qu'il déplaçait, il sentait l'angoisse serrer un peu plus son coeur. Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire le plus beau coup de sa jeune vie, tout comme le pire qui lui couterait bien plus qu'un chatiment de Voldermort. Il frissonna à la pensée de son " Maitre ". Il n'avait décement pas été tendre avec lui. Drago le revoyait hanter ses nuits, troubler son sommeil, l'empêchant de dormir des jours entiers. Il avait l'ordre d'accepter la " proposition " du mage noir. Si celui-ci la faisait passer pour une chance, ce n'était pas le ressenti du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il voulait que ça se produise, mais pas qu'il en soit le responsable, le coupable, le ... criminel. Il enviait presque la bande de Gryfondor qui n'avait que pour seul souci de rayer Valdemort de la liste des vivants. Lui aussi devait rayer un nom, mais celui-ci serait tout aussi facile à raturer que celui du Lord.

" - Il a été fantastique ! Il a fait beau certes, et Angelina et les autres filles volaient parfaitement, permettant une vue magnifique sur l'ensemble du terrain mais ... Oh et puis les nouveaux batteurs ! De vrais génies ! Les Cognards n'ont pas frolé un seul brin de paille jaunis de ses vieux balais d'école ! Je trouve que l'éclair de feu de Harry ne fait plus aussi jeune qu'au tout début, mais il tient la route ... Dans les virages, on sent une légère défaillance lorsque Harry remonte d'une chandelle ... Tu vois ?

J'imagine très bien Ginny

Alors je continue ! S'égaya son amie.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'elle parlait avec Ginny, mais elle avait l'impression que ses pas lui faisaient faire du sur-place. Elle avait intercepté la jeune Weasley alors que l'équipe revenait de l'entrainement, et lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Celle-ci s'était lancée avec passion dans un discours sur le dernier entrainement de Quiddich.

Hermione et son amie déambulaient à présent dans les couloirs, lorsque la brune eut une désagréable sensation. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et quelque chose semblait la déranger. Elle se souvient alors de la mise en garde de Dumbledore, et demanda à Ginny de continuer seule, prétextant devoir faire un détour pour voir un professeur, lui demander, soit disant, si elle pouvait rendre son devoir mercredi plutôt que jeudi. Ginny sembla déçue de ne plus pouvoir raconter ses matchs avec sa camarade, mais elle ne fit pas d'histoire et continua seule.

Hermione continua tout en sentant la menace s'intensifier. Elle tourna au pied d'un escalier et s'engouffra dans une longue allée vide. Elle apperçut alors un filet de fumée grise, qui restait étrangement statique. Le nuage ondoyait, faisant du sur place. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'attendait. Prudente, elle avança " Mais d'où vient-il ? " Elle retient un cri de surprise.

Une immense porte de bois était en train de se dessiner sur un long pan de mur. Les battants étaient en acier, et la Gryffondor y reconnut là un style ancien, probablement pas de ce siècle. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne la touche, comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur l'avait fait.

Elle se retourna en même temps que la fumée bougeait. Elle avança, plutot rapidement, et franchi la porte, entrant dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione réfléchit à toute allure. Devait-elle entrer ? Ou devait-elle prévenir un professeur ? Mais si elle faisait ça, la porte disparaitrait ... Alors elle entra.

Il redressa brutalement la tête. Il avait entendu un bruit sourd, et un peu de lumière avait illuminé la pièce. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Un professeur ? Il ne distinguait pas la personne de son poste. Il devait se dépecher, terminer la préparation. Il plaça le dernier ingrédient et commença la formule. Cela devait marcher.

Devant Hermione, la fumée s'anima soudain. Elle tournait très vite et sa couleur se fonçait petit à petit. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, mais le nuage ne la suivit pas. Au contraire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme fébrile venait de difficilement terminer sa formule. Le nuage fit alors un rapide demi-tour et alla s'enfoncer dans le chaudron.

Il y eut alors un grand bruit, une explosion. De la fumée, beaucoup de fumée. Hermione se cachait le visage de ses bras, et sa robe volait en tout sens. Drago Malefoy, sous la cape d'invisibilité, n'en menait pas moins large. Il priait tous les dieux de ne pas avoir fait de bêtise, et encore plus qu'il resterait en vie pour en faire un jour une plus grosse.

Un éclair de lumière illumina la salle l'espace d'un instant, qui suffit à Hermione pour observer brièvement son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque salle, dont la décoration n'était pas à la dernière mode. La couleur était fade, tirant vers le vert délavé.

Plusieurs sortes d'objets étaient disposés un peu partout ; des armes. Des boucliers, des glaives, des marteaux, à l'apparence moldue s'étalaient. La Gryffondor perdit alors tout son sang froid et tourna brusquement les talons pour s'enfuir. Et tant pis pour l'orgueil des rouges et or.

Un rire éclata. Un rire ancien, de plusieurs centaines d'années qui résonnait dans cette salle du même âge.

Sur le sol, un petit bout de papier s'animait. La même scène se répétait. Une jeune fille aux cheveux de neige ouvrait la porte et manifestait visiblement sa surprise.


End file.
